Through the Looking Glass
by Lost Flame
Summary: [Jdrama Yukan Club] Bidou enjoyed wearing Yoshinogawasempai dress too much.  What happens when Miroku catches him in a skirt...and likes it. Bidou x Miroku slash. This is rated M for a reason, please understand that and precede with intellegence.


I have never read this manga but I have been watching the drama every Friday and love it so much. I don't know where this came from but I suddenly had this idea after the vice presidents remark in Episode 3. Bidou/Jun just looks so beautiful with a little make-up. Unfortuantely I can't get anything done in a timely manner so here it finally is. Hope everyone enjoys.

So a quick disclaimer: I don't own any of it, it is all a product of my messed up imagination. Yes I know Bidou and Miroku are straight, I have watched the series, it Jin and Jun that worry me. . Now enjoy the BL and be happy.

* * *

Bidou smiled at his appearance in the vanity mirror. Taking a tissue, he removed the excess lipstick before throwing it carelessly in the rubbish bin. He had seen girls do this so many times that he didn't even have to guess at any of the steps. Once satisfied he focused his attention on his eyes, carefully considering what colour to choose. Not wanting to overpower his natural beauty, he finally decided on a pale pink he knew would complement his attire.

This was one of the many perks about having parents that were always absent; he could dismiss the help for a few hours and not worry about being disturbed. He stood from the vanity seat and walked the few feet to one of the numerous full length mirrors he owned. He turned every which way, admiring how the knee length black skirt showed off his toned legs and how the pink scarf over the white and pink 'LOVE' shirt brought the whole outfit together.

"Having the majority of the female populace adore you isn't enough anymore?" The sudden voice from behind him caught Bidou by surprise. "You aiming for the male population as well?" Leaning against the door frame was…

"Miroku," Bidou gulped as he turned around, "what are you doing here?" Bidou wasn't really sure how he was going to explain this to his friends. He would have preferred it if Miroku promised to forget everything but Bidou knew that the chances of that were slim.

"Just enjoying the show." He kicked off the wall and wandered over to the vanity. "Where'd you get all this stuff?" He asked, casually inspecting the generous supply of high end beauty products that covered its wooden surface. Miroku looked up at Bidou after a moment of silence, wondering if the other had any intention of answering his question.

Bidou, for his part, seemed to find much greater interest in his scarf, "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" he asked shyly. It was not normal for him to have such a submissive disposition, but it also wasn't usually for him to be at such a negotiable disadvantage.

"Depends," Bidou did not need to look up to hear the smirk in their vice president's voice. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I told the clerk I was buying them for my girlfriend." Bidou sighed as he pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

Bidou heard Miroku make a 'hn' of understanding. This was such a common response that Bidou could imagine Miroku's with great confidence in his accuracy. "That's okay," Miroku's voice was suddenly much closer that before and Bidou looked up to realise that he was standing barely but a foot away. "I'm sure they look better on you than this girlfriend anyway."

Miroku was smiling as he reached out to lift Bidou's chin. "Don't joke with me," Bidou snarled as he hit the hand away, annoyed at how lightly his friend played with his embarrassment. "Leave," Bidou ordered as he turned to walk away.

Unfortunately, before he could go more that a step or two, one of Miroku's arms wrapped itself around the blonde's waist. "Miroku?" Bidou questioned tentatively, making eye contact with the over through the mirror before them. He was still angry but also every confused on what his friend was getting at.

"Who's joking? I know girls that don't look nearly this good in a skirt and Karen would kill to have this slim a waist." Bidou was blushing fiercely at the flattery. "And what legs," Miroku whistled, purposely deepening the manager's blush.

Miroku started bunching up the fabric of the skirt until he was able to slide a hand up and down his classmate's thigh. Bidou, who was now in complete shock, had no idea how to respond to his friend's touch. "You even shaved." Miroku's observation elicited nothing more than a dumb nod from his shell shocked friends.

"So…why?" Miroku asked innocently, never removing his hand from Bidou's thigh.

Staring into the mirror, Bidou could not tear his eyes away from that hand even as he answered. "It made me feel really pretty. You know, wearing Yoshinogawa-sempai's dress."

"Well, you definitely look cute." Miroku smirked, but Bidou was still too concerned with his hand to notice. "I wonder if you completed the outfit." As he spoke his hand slowly started making its way from the outside of Bidou's thigh to the inside. It was this movement that really caught the ambassador's son's attention, as he suddenly understood his friend's words.

Immediately Bidou's hands went to hold his skirt down, trying to push the hand away. "M-Miroku!" he shouted, stuttering a little in shock. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful as Miroku's hand made its way around the obstacle and under the flowing fabric.

"Tsk tsk," Miroku's smirk never left his face. "Naughty Bidou, not wearing any underwear. What would people think?"

Bidou didn't know how much more embarrassment he could take. He was sure that by now the blush Miroku was inflicted may permanently stain his cheeks. Rationalizing that maybe if Miroku got what he wanted he would leave, and gods permitting remain silent, Bidou's sides returned to his sides.

With Bidou no longer fighting against him, Miroku easily lifted the skirt fabric so that he could see in the mirror Bidou's penis, free from any restraints. Miroku heard the blonde mumble something about them being uncomfortable, which caused him to laugh heartily.

"What kind of police inspector's son are you anyways?" Bidou complained, as he attempted to turn and face his assailant. Much to his dismay, though, he found that Miroku's other hand was still firmly wrapped around his waist.

"One that rides a motorcycle, hangs with gangs and gets turned out by seeing his friend in a skirt apparently."

"Ha ha, very funny." Miroku could easily tell that Bidou wasn't believing him, so he figured that the only why to provide himself to the other was to show him. Wasting no time Miroku proudly rocked his hips forward, rubbed his erected into his friends backside. The vice president was pleased to note that Bidou's own cock responded to his honesty.

"Now, if I release your waist, will you promise to stay still?" Bidou nodded his head, complying fully when the arm loosened its hold on him. That hand was then put to use holding Bidou's skirt high enough so that both of them could watch as Miroku's hand enclosed around Bidou's penis and started to pump at a slow, steady pace.

Bidou started at himself in the mirror, enamoured by the sight of himself being jerked off, by Miroku of all people. He didn't care that it was narcissistic to find such a sight gorgeous, it was a well know fact that he was narcissistic; besides at this moment they looked breathtaking, both of them. Looks was always important to Bidou, everyone knew this, and while he was proud to say that he was by far the most attractive man at their school, he felt no shame in saying that Miroku was probably second.

"Beautiful," Miroku whispered in Bidou's ear, who nodded in agreement. Bidou was breathing heavily at this point but was reluctant to tear his eyes always from the mirror. Finally Bidou came, the white liquid spraying all over Miroku's hand and the mirror.

When Bidou could think again he looked into the mirror to catch Miroku's eyes and saw they still started at him with lust. Behind him he could still feel the other's erection and Bidou found he was actually happy that they weren't finished yet.

"Kneel," Miroku's ordered in a lustful whisper, before removing Bidou's scarf so as to suck hungrily on the blonde's neck.

Bidou got on his hand and knees, staring transfixed at the other through the mirror. He stared in complete wonder and anticipation as he watched the other boy lean back and reach behind him for a jar of moisturizer. He stared as the boy emptied some on his hand and smiled as he felt hands rub his lower back, pushing the shirt up so it all bunch over his hip. He stared as the boy inserted the first finger and winced initially at the pain but forced himself to keep his eyes open.

But keeping his eyes focused during the pain wasn't nearly as difficult as it was when Miroku's fingers caressed his prostate. Pain, pleasure, lust, and whatever else he was feeling coursed through him with accelerating power, causing Bidou to cry out shamelessly. Bidou watched Miroku as the boy placed kisses gently on his shoulders and partially disappear he felt his shirt push up and the kisses trailed down his back, all the time distracting him as the fingers were withdrawn.

Bidou's logical side new what was coming next. He wasn't really sure if he would say he was afraid, he was too lost in stimulation to properly understand what was about to happen, but more than that he trusted Miroku too much. Just like so many others around them Miroku instilled this trust and belief in him that he couldn't shake.

Even as Miroku started to push into Bidou, the manager was able to distract himself from the majority of the pain by focusing on the sight above him. While he would never admit to someone being more attractive and desirable them himself he would freely admit that Miroku looked indescribably hot at this particular moment. Bidou could see Miroku's hands on his hips and the vice presidents eyes shut as he tried to maintain complete control, his lower lip scarified to his teeth was proof of his determination.

All of a sudden Bidou found the movement of it all too slow. With reckless abandon he pushed back against his friend, wincing at the suddenness of his own actions. But he was not deterred as Miroku took the hint to speed up. As the passion increased Bidou found it harder and harder to force his vision up toward the mirror. Still his narcissistic nature proved an even more difficult force as his eyes stayed glued to both his own body and the ones moving in and out of him. One time, his head started to fall, one of Miroku's hands caught him around the neck, just below the chin, and forces his attention forward, moments before attacking the blonde's neck.

Suddenly Miroku surprised Bidou by picking up Bidou's arms and guiding them to grip the mirror. Bidou watched though lidded eyes as Miroku's hand started to pump him again. Under the additional pleasure from Miroku's hand Bidou lasted only few more minutes before ejaculating again, this time soiling the rug below them in addition to the mirror and hand. Bidou barely had enough time to get his eyes to focus again on Miroku's face before he felt the boy climax inside him. Bidou would never call such a face beautiful but for some reason, at that moment, Bidou found it one of the hottest scenes he had ever seen.

The plush rugs beneath them served at their temporary resting place for a number of minutes before either had the energy to move. Finally Bidou managed to turn around and plump himself up on his elbows. Looking at Miroku he remembered a question he had had from the very beginning. "So, why exactly are you here?"

"Huh?" Miroku questioned, still not as coherent as he normally was.

"Well, I am assuming that our chief police inspector's son doesn't usually go around breaking into people's houses and raping innocent boys?"

Miroku's chuckled at Bidou's choice of words. "Oh, I guess I forgot. I actually came to tell you that Yoshinogawa's wedding. And maybe you should me more careful who you hand out spare house keys to."

Bidou groaned but couldn't help but blushed deeply at remembering that it was Yoshinogawa's first wedding that had started all this trouble. Miroku's continued when it looked like Bidou was not going to verbally comment on what they were both thinking. "I guess this time I will have to thank her as well as congratulate her."

Bidou wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry or laugh. In the end he just collapse back into his arms. "You know I'm not gonna be able to move tomorrow." Bidou pointed out the obvious as he looked up at Miroku.

Miroku half blushed and half smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. But, hey, its not like you ever go to class anyways."

"And you are going to have take care of me." Bidou demanded, determined that he wasn't going to be stuck being bored all day.

"That's fine. It's not like I ever go to class either." Bidou couldn't help laugh at that. Both for the truth in the matter and the fact that Miroku's said it with his ever present easy going attitude.

Still laughing Bidou smiled up at Miroku. "I still can't believe it, you know. It's just so impossible."

"Turning impossibilities into possibilities is what Yukan club is all about." Bidou could feel tears come to his eyes he was laughing so hard after hearing Miroku's recite their club motto. He wasn't sure any of them had ever thought of it is this sense.

"Lets go get cleaned up." Bidou finally managed to say after he calmed down.

Miroku leaned down and kissed Bidou lightly on the lips. Bidou responded lightly in turn, but the sweet kisses soon turned more passionate. Miroku smirked as they came up for air. "Are their any mirrors in your bathroom?" Bidou's eyes went wide at the suggestion. "Well, you aren't going to school tomorrow anyways."

Bidou laughed as he pulled Miroku back towards him into another kiss. Pulling away Bidou chuckled, "I think I'm going to need to buy more mirrors."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. I don't know what this leaves Bidou and Miroku being, you can decide for yourself.

3 3 3Comment to show love for me, or at least for the Yukan Club fandom. 3 3 3


End file.
